


Honeypot

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Other Sameverse Pairings, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), First Time, Honeyvenom, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, full ecto-body, hints of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Blue Is an Alpha, and he expected to claim his younger brother when he matured into a beta. But when they met some of their alternates from other universes, this all started to change.Omegaverse swapcest forSapphire-Sphinx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *The Dubcon warning refers to the circumstances and an altered state in while in heat.*

Blue was the type of guy who always tried to see the best in everyone no matter the circumstances. But right now he was wishing that he had never met some of the other skeletons currently staying in his home.

It was early, but the tension in the air was thick even as most of the house slept. Blue pushed himself off his camp bed and gathered a fresh change of clothes for after his shower. He stepped over the mattress on the floor, avoiding the sleeping forms of his brother and Sans, noting that Papyrus had already gotten out of the other camp bed. While he usually hated not being the first one up, It was comforting to know that his friend was awake. Blue hoped that he’d get a chance to speak to him before everyone else got out of bed. He hated to admit it; but he could use all the help he could get when dealing with their other alternates. 

When Papyrus and Sans had shown up in their world and explained how they were actually them from another universe, both he and Honey had been really excited. They seemed so similar in looks to those who shared their name, and yet so different in personality. Papyrus may have been his brother’s counterpart, but he shared much more in common with Blue. But while Blue had known about his Alpha status for years, Papyrus had only just matured into it. It came as no surprise that he had claimed his older brother when he had come of age though. Sans presented as a beta, making them a perfect match considering the lack of compatible mates in the underground. 

Meeting them had both put Blue’s mind at ease and cemented a decision he’d been toying with ever since Honey started maturing. He had tried to keep his attraction to his brother to himself for years but when he saw just how happy Sans and Papyrus were, it seemed stupid to deny it to himself any more. Honey was going to be his mate. Blue wasn’t going to force him; their biology may have dictated that Alphas were meant to claim their submissives no matter the cost, but Blue wanted Honey to have a choice. He planned to wait until Honey had his first heat, where his mind and body had matured enough understand what being bonded meant to approach him properly. Blue wanted to shower him with affection, reassuring him that he was safe while doing things to demonstrate his strength and ability to provide for them both. Skeleton monster’s approach to mating may be considered very lewd in most polite circles, but from what Blue had read about it claiming a mate it was meant to be an incredible experience for both parties. Just thinking about sharing that with his brother was making him shudder under the hot spray of the shower. 

He had originally thought that Honey was most likely going to be a beta if Sans was anything to go by. It was unlikely they would both present as alphas, but presenting as an omega was even less likely. One of the reasons that skeleton’s were becoming so rare was because of the tiny amount of omega’s in each generation dwindling down to almost non existence. Blue had made his peace with this, and there was always a small chance that a beta may have the ability to conceive as well. When they met their counterparts from the more dangerous universes and compared the similarities between what they presented as, Blue had only been more convinced that Honey would mature into a beta. 

But that all changed when Slim went into his first omega heat. 

Edge had claimed Red when he went through his first Alpha heat, just like Sans and Papyrus, and just like what Blue had planned for him and Honey. But Black and Slim defied this trend. Just like Honey, Slim hadn’t had his first heat when their universe was discovered but it was obvious that he and Black were already together. Black had made it clear from day one no one was to touch his brother, and Blue had been taken aback by how similar Black’s words had sounded. Black was a version of him who gave into his impulses to order around and dominate everyone he could. Blue knew that this was necessary in his universe, but Black was just too similar for comfort.

To his credit, Black treated Slim with an over abundance of affection even before he was discovered to be an omega. Black’s strong alpha energy and constant attentions may have swayed him into going into heat earlier, but Slim’s devotion to his ‘lord’ was given willingly. Slim would do just about anything to please his alpha even before they were properly mated. The problem was when Black had come to show off his new omega submissive, Honey had all but fainted. Just like Blue and Black, Slim and Honey were incredibly similar. With Slim presenting as an omega and Honey yet to mature, the question of what was going to happen to him was on everyone’s mind.

Especially when Honey started to give off the most incredible scent, a sign that his first heat was on the horizon. 

Blue knew he should have talked to his brother about his plans when he had the chance, regret was making it hard for him to even concentrate on getting clean in his lengthy shower. If he had just had the courage to proposition Honey earlier, despite his instincts on his brother not being ready, then they could have probably avoided the mess they were in now. It was clear that both Black and Edge were interested in his brother. Their attentions has been subtle at first, and Blue had been actually happy for a while that it was helping Honey to come out of his shell. But then the machine that teleported them between worlds had miraculously broken one afternoon when Red and Slim were nowhere to be found missing. That was almost a week ago, and since then their affection had gone from friendly to blatantly trying to get Honey to submit to each of them. 

If Blue had laid a clear claim on his brother from the start, then he could be fighting off the competition fairly, rather than being caught not knowing what to do. Both Black and Edge had been relentless in their efforts, trying to corner Honey at every given opportunity. Blue hadn’t been surprised at Black wanting his brother when Honey and Slim were so similar, like he was set on some kind of twisted idea of a matching set. Edge’s motives seemed to be centred over wanting an omega for himself, and from a softer universe, and not letting Black have his way. 

It was clear this attention made Honey uncomfortable, but with Blue not knowing what his brother wanted when he matured, the only standing he had to interfere was that of a concerned brother. Blue’s instincts told him that he really was the best option for his brother, he knew what Honey needed and cared about him more than anything else in the world. But it still felt wrong to force himself in between Honey and everyone else without asking Honey’s permission first. Blue was caught between doing what he felt was right for them, and potentially messing up their relationship forever if he claimed him when he was unwilling. 

Blue’s fantasy of courting his brother properly was slowly slipping away. The plans for romantic dates, at their own pace, before claiming him passionately seemed unrealistic when they were running out of time. The water running cold snapped Blue out of his thoughts. He ignored the fact that his cock had formed without his permission as he stepped out the shower, putting the reaction down to his body being extra sensitive considering Honey’s scent. It just made him nervous, like at any moment someone was going to snap. He was even more worried that someone was going to be him. He needed time to talk things through with Honey properly, but it was hard to get him alone with him being hounded by everyone else. 

By the time Blue made his way downstairs he could already hear Papyrus in the kitchen making a start on breakfast. He had started to resent making food for their unexpected guests considering they were trying to steal his brother, but right now an opportunity seemed to have presented itself. Papyrus had shown interest in protecting Honey over the last few days, but Blue knew that was as far as his feelings went. Papyrus was more than happy with being exclusive with Sans, and he wasn’t the type to disregard Blue’s feelings. Papyrus was a skeleton he could trust. 

“Blue! Just The Skeleton I Wanted To See!” Papyrus had a huge smile on his face, but it faded after he checked that they were alone. “I Had Hoped To Talk To You Alone Actually”

Blue breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed that Papyrus was even more clued in that he had anticipated. He moved towards where Papyrus was currently plating up breakfast, picking up a serving tray to help him plate up the mix of different breakfast foods. “I’m Really Glad Papyrus, I Needed To Talk To You Too.”

“Then There’s No Point Beating Around The Bush!” Papyrus leaned in a little, dropping his his usual bravado to speak in a more serious tone. “When Do You Plan On Telling Honey You Want To Claim Him? I Don’t Mean To Rush You Friend, But I Have A Feeling Some Other Factors Mean That The Situation Requires Urgent Attention.”

Blue was taken aback by Papyrus’s direct approach, he hadn’t known his attraction to his brother was so obvious. But one look at Papyrus’s face told him that there was no judgement there. Papyrus knew what he was going through because he had probably gone through the same things before claiming Sans. 

“I Wanted To Do This Properly, But I-” Blue started to explain his position before realising it was pointless. There was no point in being modest or coming up with excuses, he had really messed up. Blue just had to hope his indecision didn’t have any lasting implications, he needed to stake his claim on Honey before it was too late. With a Heavy sigh he turned back to his friend, hoping that a more direct approach now would help. “Papyrus, Will You Help Me? I Need To Ask Him Before It’s Too Late”

“Of Course Friend, The Great Papyrus Will-”

A crash from the lounge cut Papyrus off, with the following whiney noise making them both bolt through the door. It took Blue a second to locate his brother but when he did it felt like his soul dropped out of his rib cage. Honey was literally cornered against by Edge and Black, with both Red and Slim sat on the couch nearby. It was like a pack of dogs circling their prey, and Blue could feel his magic burning with rage. 

“Oh Dear! Is Everything Ok Honey?” Papyrus said in his usual tone while moving towards the cluster of skeletons, obviously trying to de-escalate the situation. “Why Don’t You Both Give Him Some Space And We Can-”

“Quiet CreamPuff.” Black snapped before leaning back into Honey, taking his chin in his hand and pulling his face towards him. “Honey Is Fine Aren’t You Sweetie?” Black didn’t even wait for an answer, taking the pause in conversation to run his tongue across his teeth lewdly. “I Was Just Saying How It Would Be A Shame To Keep Him And Mutt Apart When They Get On So Well, They Do Look Good Together And I-”

“No One Wants Anything From You, Short Ass.” Edge cut Black off by waving him away while planting his hand against the wall Honey Was pinned too. “As A Papyrus I Know What He Likes, I Can Take Care Of Him _Much_ Better.”

Blue didn’t need to see Edge’s face to know it was inappropriate, Honey’s mortified expression told him all he needed to know. Honey squirmed and managed to duck under Edge, only to have Black grab him by the arm on the way past. 

Honey faltered, his eyes flicking all around the room as he struggled in Black’s grasp. “i-i- please i just want to sit down” 

Honey’s whimpers struck a chord in Blue who was making his way over slowly despite Papyrus’s efforts to stop him. He had had enough of this blatant disrespect and he felt ready to break someone’s arm if they _dared_ to get any closer to his brother. A sweet smell hit Blue hard, shaking him out of his rage fuelled trance, but it making him freeze. There was no way Honey could go into heat now, not with everyone around. He needed to try and get him out of there without causing a scene. 

Meanwhile Black had brought Honey a little closer, pulling him down so that he was at eye level. “Don’t You Worry Sweet One, I’m Going To-”

“You’ll Do No Such Thing.” Edge pulled Black in the other direction, shoving him with a growl to try and assert himself further. “He Doesn’t Want You.”

Thankfully Black took the bait, letting Honey escape while he squared up to Edge. Honey didn’t get far though with Slim and Red standing up to block the way. Honey had to back himself up against a nearby wall awkwardly just to have some space. Black and Edge were in a full on fight now, screaming nonsense at each other as Honey shot a pleading look at Blue. Any fears he had over stepping in practically vanished when he saw just how distraught his brother actually was. Consequences be damned, Honey _needed_ him. 

**“THAT’S ENOUGH”** Blue moved forward and forced himself between Black and Edge in one swift movement. Both of them seemed so shocked by his sudden outburst that it actually worked, with Blue managing to keep up his intimidation long enough for them to momentarily back down. Even Slim and Red seemed taken aback; they had both been riled up by their alphas fighting but now Slim was back cowering on the couch and Red was covered in sweat. Papyrus came up behind Blue, not needing to say anything to show that he was on Blue’s side. Blue felt a surge of confidence within himself and had been ready to start giving them both a piece of his mind when the entire atmosphere in the room shifted. It felt like he’d been struck by lightning with the intensity of the magical surge in his body, and by the looks on everyone’s faces in the room they had felt it too. There was only one skeleton who hadn’t felt it, and that was because they were the cause of the sudden change.

Honey had gone into heat. 

“brother- i’m- i’m-hhnnfn” Honey gasped, almost falling over before catching himself against the wall. 

There was no mistaking Honey was an omega now, Blue had never experienced anything like the overwhelming urge to take him right then and there. His magic was already hard and ready against the seam of his shorts, and it was obvious that the other alphas in the room were experiencing the same issue. There was a moment where everyone surged towards Honey, causing him to panic and vanish into thin air. Blue usually detested his brother using his skills in teleportation as a way of avoiding things, but even through his panic he could see it was better than having either Edge or Black Jump him. Blue was about to scream at them to back off but Black was faster. He grabbed Blue from behind and covered his mouth, blocking any attempts of escape. Blue tried to struggle but his attacker held him close, laughing maniacally in against his skull. 

“He Can’t Have Gone Far.” Edge’s voice cut above their struggle, he had moved away and was pulling Red up by his collar. “Waterfall. Now. Track Him Down And Don’t Let Him Get Away Again.” 

Red didn’t waste any time, disappearing in front of Blue’s eyes with a smirk on his face. While Blue had never had any direct issues with Red, but it seemed all of their camaraderie went out the window when his Alpha gave the word. He would have taken the time to admire that bond if his mind wasn’t currently screaming. 

“Like Hell Am I Going To Let You Get To Honey Before Me.” Black threw Blue to the ground, giving him a swift kick to the rib cage and making him cry out. With Blue incapacitated he snapped his fingers in Slim’s direction but his brother was already at his side and pulling him into his arms. “Take Me There. Even If Red Gets To Him First We Can Intercept Him.”

Slim didn’t teleport surprisingly, probably opting to be thorough in his search on the way to waterfall just incase Honey was hiding somewhere closer. He bolted through the door with his lord in his arms, Black’s laughter echoing through the house even after they had left. 

Edge followed immediately behind, not wanting to risk putting his chances on the line even with Red probably close to tracking Honey down. Papyrus let the door slam behind Edge before rushing towards Blue and seeing if he was ok. Thankfully Blue had managed to fake most of his injuries to throw Black off, with his only real pressing issue being locating his brother. He knew Waterfall was an educated guess, but it made sense for Honey to hide his scent behind the running water. Papyrus was trying to comfort him, but Blue was on the verge of having a meltdown over losing the one he loved.

Blue had almost given up hope when there was a soft sound of someone coughing, pulling their attention towards the staircase. With all the commotion no one had heard Sans come in, but now he looked like he had something to say. 

“i think- i think i know exactly where he will have gone.” Sans confessed as he came towards them, nervously checking around the room to make sure no one had returned. Blue sprang to his feet at this but Sans had recoiled backwards, waving his hands in front of himself in an effort to get Blue to back off. “hey easy! i can take you- but i gotta warn ya. if he’s anything like me he might not be the most co-operative.” 

“Sans Please.” Blue’s voice was strained, he was finding it hard to get the right words out when he could barely think. Blue could feel more of his body forming, bulking him up to be more intimidating as well as his fangs becoming so prominent he couldn’t even close his jaw. He understood why Sans was so afraid of him, his Alpha instincts were taking over completely and making him look terrifying. But he didn’t have the time to explain his plan fully, he just needed to convince Sans he wasn’t a threat to Honey’s wellbeing. “It Needs To Be Me, I Can’t- I Don’t Want Him To Lose Him- I Love Him So Much”

Blue may not have been eloquent, but something told him that Sans knew exactly where he was coming from considering his bond with Papyrus. Sans’s expression softened and he nodded, moving towards them both so he could try and Teleport them to Honey’s location. Papyrus hesitated, drawing himself back from them both. Blue had been polite enough to ignore the glow of magic coming from Papyrus’s shorts, but it seemed Papyrus had only just noticed it himself. 

“I Think It’s Better If You Two Go Alone” Papyrus said with a smile, it was partially forced but his intentions were sincere.“I’ll Stay Here On The Off Chance Honey Comes Home, I’ll Be Able To Hide Him If He Does.”

Blue understood. With Honey being a unclaimed Omega in Heat it would be even more confusing for more than one Alpha to be present. Plus, Papyrus may have been the kindest skeleton he knew but even he ran the risk of succumbing to his instincts. Blue mouthed a silent thank you in Papyrus’s direction before Sans took hold of his arms and whisked them both away. When Blue re-opened his eyes they were deep inside Snowdin forest, just outside the ruins, with a familiar sight of a bright orange hoodie. It took Honey a few moments to notice they had appeared from how he was curled into himself, but when he did his eyes went wide and he tried to scramble to his feet. With instinct taking over completely Blue tackled him to the ground knowing that he couldn’t let him out of his sight again. 

Honey squealed and struggled against him but Blue was stronger, gripping him tightly as he pressed their bodies flush together. A weird mix of guilt and arousal washed over him as their pelvises were bumped together. Blue could feel how wet and hot Honey felt even through their clothes, it was made his cock throb and his head spin. He didn’t even notice he’d been growling until felt Honey trembling beneath him. 

“l-let me go please i-ah!” Honey whined as he clawed at the snow, torn between trying to escape and his instinct to push his magic against Blue’s.  
.  
Sans, thankfully, was the voice of reason. “he doesn’t know it’s you blue, you gotta talk to him or he’ll keep fighting.” he said from his vantage point near the old door, looking completely embarrassed by the whole situation.

Considering what Blue had to do now, he couldn’t really blame him. Blue just had to hope his instinctual desire to mate overrode his own embarrassment about doing something so lewd out in the open. He wanted to take his brother home, but he couldn’t risk Honey escaping again. It was now or never. 

“Papyrus! Listen To Me!” Blue made the snap judgement to flip his brother onto his back so he could see his face. There was pure terror in Honey’s eyes, but Blue knew he didn’t have enough time to comfort him properly. Just to get him to understand what was happening before the other skeletons found them. “I Don’t Want To Hurt You Papyrus, I Didn’t Plan For This To Go This Way” Blue brushed a thumb across his brother’s skull, hoping that it would be enough to calm him down so he would listen. “But If I Don’t Claim You As Mine, Someone Else Will. I Love You Papyrus, I Want You As My Mate.” 

Honey’s eyes started to swim with tears, a reaction that had Blue clashing their teeth together instantly. This may not have been how either of them wanted their first time to go, but now Blue had finally confessed his feelings he couldn’t hold himself back. Honey whimpered into the kiss, his hands changing from pushing Blue away to frantically grabbing at his shirt to bring him closer. Honey was making the most incredible sounds as he arched into the kiss, and the heavenly scent only grew stronger as they started to grind against each other. Blue was in heaven when he felt Honey’s legs wrapping around him, his only regret being that he had to pull away long enough to remove some of their clothing. 

“i-i” Honey had to stop speaking when Blue pulled his shorts down, exposing his lack of underwear and bare pussy to the cold air. Rather than wince from the cold another wave of the heat hit him hard, making him arch up into Blue. “brother please, i’m- i need this- oh gods i’m so sorry, ah!”

“Don’t Worry About Anything, I’ve Got You, I’m Here.” Blue reassured his shaking brother with another kiss as he freed his straining erection. The touch of their magic made them both cry out, and Blue wanted nothing more than to sink inside Honey’s hot magic. He lined his cock up to Honey’s entrance, hissing through his teeth over how wet his brother was already. He could have snapped his hips and gone all the way inside within a second, but even through his lust hazed mind he still wanted to ask for permission. “Are You Ready?”

Honey keened and nodded frantically, pushing his pelvis upwards so that the head of Blue’s cock slipped inside. The intense feeling of pleasure was so overwhelming that Blue lost some of his control and thrust the rest of the way in. Luckily the heat made what would have been painful for Honey feel incredible, it only took a few seconds until Honey was clawing at his back as his whole body shook. 

“oh gods i’m- ah sans!!” Honey screamed as he screwed his sockets shut, cumming hard as his inner walls fluttering around Blue’s cock. 

Blue growled and hilted himself, holding Honey close as he tried not to cum in his brother’s tight pussy. He knew that the heat would be making Honey more sensitive than usual, but he couldn’t risk reaching his own climax before they had a chance to bond. Blue tried to focus on anything else and he remembered that Sans was still with them. A quick glance in his direction showed just how torn he was over watching what was meant to be an intimate moment. His skull was flushed with embarrassment, but he also looked alert, checking all around them for any signs of anyone else approaching. Blue made a mental note to thank them both profusely when all of this was over. But right now, he was shaking from the effort of holding back. 

“I’m So Sorry It Has To Be Like This Papyrus.” Blue spoke between pants as he slowly released Honey from his vice grip. “I’m Going To Move Again Now. I Might Be Rough, But It’s Going To Feel Amazing When We Bond... I Love You- So Much.” 

“i love you too-” Honey whimpered as Blue started to move again before moaning loudly and wrapping his legs around his brother to bring him closer. “sans please! i need more- oh gods- i-i want you so much!” 

Blue felt his control snap, he pulled back quickly before slamming himself back inside Honey’s pussy. He set up a harsh pace, something he would have never even thought of doing before but not it just felt right. With one hand in the snow next to Honey’s head Blue used the other to pull up his brother’s hoodie, exposing more of his soft orange body. Going into Omega heat had given Honey’s magic curves and the swell of breasts on his ribcage. He looked absolutely beautiful to Blue, the implications of his magic taking on a form suited to bear offspring only making him want Honey more. First heats were not often successful, but the idea of being able breed his brother made Blue’s pace increase. 

He’d held back for so long, but now _everyone_ was going to know Honey was his. Instincts were taking over completely now that he was able to see more of his brother, and Blue had an overwhelming urge to mark Honey’s body as his. Blue used an arm to hook underneath his brother’s arched back, tearing away at his hoodie so he could sink his fangs into Honey’s cervical vertebrae. Marrow poured into his mouth and he felt Honey tighten up around him again as he reached another climax. Blue could feel his own orgasm approaching and his magic starting to swell inside his brother when something pulled his attention. Sans said something that he didn’t quite catch, but another voice caused both he and Honey to look around frantically. 

“I’m Sorry M’Lord, We’re Too Late” Slim huffed as he set down Black, his face flushed as drool pooled in his mouth from watching the scene before him. 

Another glance around showed Red and Edge had also caught up with their group and now everyone was watching them intently while murmuring amongst themselves. Honey looked positively mortified, he started to cover his face with his hands in shame as he whimpered softly. 

Blue froze before realising he needed to finish claiming his brother before any of the other Alpha’s took his hesitation as sign of weakness. He pulled Honey’s hands from his face and thrust in deep, taking his brother’s cries of pleasure as an incentive to continue. 

“Don’t Focus On Anyone Else Papyrus, Just On Me-” Blue Whispered against his brothers skull before making him look right into his eyes. “Focus On How It Feels To Finally Have Me Inside Of You Brother.”

Honey’s skull flushed even brighter at Blue’s unexpected words, but his legs wrapped around him again so that Blue could resume their frantic pace. Blue kissed every inch of his brother that he could reach, lapping at his bite mark and making Honey cry out despite their audience. Blue wanted Honey forget where they were, to make his brother scream loud enough that no one would even think to question their bond. With Honey’s legs wrapped around him again Blue pulled himself onto his knees so that he could control Honey’s body completely, rocking his pussy down on his cock until he felt Honey’s climax building. With a loud growl he pounded into his brother’s body, unable to hold back any more. 

“Papyrus. Oh Stars-” Blue panted hard as his magic shifted, forming a knot at the base of his cock that slipped into his brother with his next thrust. “You’re Mine, My Mate. Mine!”

Honey threw his head back with a drawn out moan as he came again from Blue’s knot pressing inside, squeezing his brother’s cock like it was meant to be there. Blue was growling and clawing at his mate like a wild beast, sinking his teeth back into him as he toppled over the edge. Blue rode them both through, kissing Honey deeply as he held him close. He would have enjoyed the come down if their audience didn’t make themselves known again. 

“Tch. Well This Was A Waste Of Time.” Edge muttered before stomping off with Red trailing behind. 

“I Can’t Fault Your Form Though Blue, I Really Didn’t Think You Had It In You” Black added while giving Honey one last look over. “C’mon Mutt- Go Fix The Machine, I Want To Go Home.” 

Blue was angry that his suspicions of sabotage were confirmed, but Honey shuddering on top of him made it hard for him to stay mad. With their audience gone both of them breathed a sigh of relief which quickly dissolved into giggles as it became apparent they were stuck together. Sans had come up behind them both, covering Honey with his jacket before placing a hand on them to teleport them home. Papyrus was pacing in the lounge when they returned, practically jumping out of his bones when they popped into existence. 

“Oh You’re Back And- Oh Goodness, I’m Guessing It Went Well?” Papyrus asked while being caught between checking them over and averting his eyes. “Sans? Would You Mind Joining Me Upstairs? Now? Please?”

Sans sighed before letting his brother practically drag him upstairs. Papyrus obviously had a lot of pent up magic considering the roller coaster that had been this morning, and wanted some alone time with his own mate. Honey flushed a little as his eyes followed them upstairs but considering everything that had happened Blue wouldn’t care even if they screamed all afternoon. He could feel his cock hardening again inside his brother, and considering was their first heat together they were probably going to be drowning out Sans and Papyrus themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou again to [Sapphire-sphinx](https://sapphire-sphinx.tumblr.com)  
> for commissioning a part two! I hope you enjoy it!

No matter how hard he tried, Blue just wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. 

It didn’t matter that his injuries were pretty much healed, or that his brother’s embrace was invitingly warm, Blue couldn’t get what happened earlier off his mind. Ever since he had the unfortunate run-in with Alphys’s spears to his chest Blue was on strict orders to take it easy. While his captain may have gone too far, it was entirely Blue’s fault for goading her into another fight when their training session was done. Since claiming Honey he’d had a massive surge of confidence, bordering on being cocky, so it was no surprise that Alphys wanted to knock him down a peg or two. He had been lucky that his captain's attacks weren’t meant to kill, Blue had managed to jump right into the firing line of half a dozen spears.

For any other monster the attacks wouldn’t have had lasting implications, but considering Blue only had one HP to begin with any amount off at all was serious. He had passed out when Alphys had checked his stats, hearing that the decimals had gone below .5 had been too much for him to take. When he regained consciousness again he was laid up in bed with the concerned faces of Alphys and his brother looking down on him. The captain had left at Honey’s insistence but had cancelled all of his training for the next few weeks. Blue knew she felt bad, but he felt worse over being so stupid. It wasn’t just his life he had to worry about now. Blue was bonded to his brother and if something happened to him then he would be leaving Honey completely at risk. If he died... then there would be no one left to protect him from being claimed by someone else. Someone who would want to cause him harm. 

Over the week that idea had slowly chipped away at his nerves, but the flying visit from some of the other universes was what was keeping him up tonight. Papyrus had let slip that Blue was injured to their doubles, and while the sweet version of his brother had meant well it had caused Black and Edge to show up on his doorstep within minutes. They had come under the guise of wanting to make sure Blue was ok but he had seen through their act immediately. Luckily he was out of bed at this point, but it only took Honey going out of the room for his ‘guests’ to show their true colours. 

Edge had been quick to shoot a scathing remark about Blue’s hp, latching his fears about not being able to protect his brother because of his handicap. Black had gone a step further, reassuring Blue that if anything happened to him he would be _more_ than happy to step in and claim Honey himself. Black had tried to dress up his proposition with everything he could offer Honey, and even though Blue knew it was just Black trying to undermine him, he couldn’t deny that the other skeleton’s words had cut deep. Blue couldn’t bear the thought of everything he and Honey went through to keep him safe being undone so easily. 

Blue had managed to keep his cool and not rise to their thinly veiled challenges until the other skeletons became bored and left, and he had kept all of his feelings buried until Honey was asleep so not to worry him either. He knew he had to think of a solution, some kind of back up plan for Honey’s future if the worst happened to him. Blue was so caught up in his panic over Honey being taken to a dangerous universe that he didn’t realize the obvious solution until it hit him in the face. Or rather, until they sent him a good morning text. Blue tried to slip out of the room as quietly as he could, careful not to disturb his sleeping brother with his excitement over finally coming up with a plan.

He raced through the rest of the house with a huge grin on his face, ecstatic that he had finally come to a solution. He was going to ask Papyrus to claim Honey. Not in the same way that he had done of course, but rather to place a claim on him through marking and soul bonding. Blue knew that asking someone to become soul bonded, even as a secondary claim, was not something that could be taken lightly. When he and Honey had become soul bonded after he had claimed him publicly it had been so intense with wave upon wave of emotions flowing through them both. 

Blue flushed lightly as he keyed in the code for Papyrus’s universe into his brother’s machine. He remembered that he and Honey had also felt the overwhelming urge to be quite lewd with each other after they had become soul bonded. _More than once_. Blue was a bit unsure how this would come about with a secondary claim, but whatever urges they had from the bond could be dealt with if both he and Sans were present too. He flushed even further thinking about the day he had claimed Honey, and how they had been able to hear Sans and Papyrus together after. The claim may have been for a serious reason, but Blue knew he wouldn’t mind witnessing just what Papyrus had done to make his brother scream like that. 

Before he knew it Blue was knocking on Papyrus’s door. He had hesitated, wondering about how to approach Papyrus correctly. He knew he just needed to be upfront and honest despite his nerves. Papyrus would understand; he had seen first hand what Blue had been through to claim his brother. In fact, he would probably praise Blue for being so practical. Still, it was hard to ignore the way his soul felt like it was going to leap out of his mouth as the door swung open.

“Blue! What A Lovely Surprise!” Papyrus Beamed at him from the doorway before stepping aside and ushering him in. “I Wondered Why You Didn’t Reply To My Text- But Seeing You Is So Much Better!” 

Blue followed his friend, closing the front door and kicking off his shoes automatically. He and Papyrus were so similar in their habits that neither of them ever needed to ask the other to do anything when it came to housekeeping. Blue took a quick glance around the living room as he followed his friend to the kitchen. Their houses were similar too, but there was a distinct lack of a lazy brother on Papyrus’s couch. He thought about asking where Sans was when they reached the kitchen but Papyrus started rambling as soon as he had guided Blue towards an empty chair. 

“We Do Have To Be A Little Quiet Though! Sans Is Asleep And Recovering From Last Night!” Papyrus slapped a hand over his mouth and turned a bright shade of orange when his realized his slip up, eager to change the subject. “Oh Goodness! I Mean- He’s Had Quite An Intense Heat And We...-But You Don’t Need To Know That! How Are You Feeling? You Look Well! Has Your Hp Returned? Would You Like Something To Eat?”

“Hey Slow Down Pap, I’m Better- I’m Not Hungry But I Would Love Something To Drink.” Blue said while forcing a smile on his face to try and make his friend feel less uncomfortable. He saw his opportunity to bring up what he had come here for and took it before he lost his nerve. “B-But It’s Ok To Talk To Me About Heats And Stuff, Actually It’s Kinda The Reason I’m Here Today”

“Oh? Actually, Let Me Make You Some Tea And Then You Will Have My Full Attention!”

Papyrus turned to the stove and started to boil the kettle. He could have turned around at any point but he stayed facing away from Blue, trying to busy himself with this and that until the tea was ready. Blue knew it was probably so Papyrus could calm down from his embarrassment, but it did nothing to help his nerves. Blue couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to mess this up, that he’d somehow explain his situation incorrectly and make his friend uncomfortable. Blue wasn’t going to force him, but he shuddered to think of the alternatives if Papyrus didn’t agree.

The kettle whistling had them both on edge, but after a few moments preparing the tea Papyrus joined him at the table.“Ok! What Can I Do For You Blue?” He asked before his smile wavered and he dropped into his rare serious tone. “Did Something Happen?”

“No, No! Everything's Fine-” Blue forced a smile again but dropped it when he saw Papyrus’s knowing look. Since they were so similar it was easy to tell when the other was lying, which Blue found both a blessing and a curse. Papyrus was able to see straight through his cheerful denial, and even though Blue was apprehensive he needed to just bite the bullet. _For Honey’s Sake_ “-Well… It’s Fine Now. But I’m Worried About What Would Happen If My Injuries Had Been Too Much-” Blue raised his hand to signal for Papyrus to not interrupt him with reassurance even though he could see the other skeleton was practically bursting with it. “I Know I’m Being Negative... But I’m Worried About What Would Happen To My Brother If Something Happened To Me.”

Noticing Blue had paused Papyrus only took a beat to reply without hesitation. “Well, We’d Look After Him Of Course! I Don’t Want To Think About You Dying Friend, But Sans And I Wouldn’t Dream Of Leaving Him All Alone!”

Blue could have cried with how relieved he was at his friend’s answer, especially as Papyrus was acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Surely this meant his actual proposal would go down well. _Right?_ Blue took a deep breath and tried to focus on Papyrus’s warm smile, even if he said no he was sure that Papyrus wouldn’t judge him too hard for asking. 

“I Was Hoping You’d Say That- See The Thing Is I-If I Fell Down, That Would Mean Honey Would Be An Unclaimed Omega Again, Meaning Anyone Could Claim Him. Unless-” Blue paused to take another breath, trying to ignore the way his hands were shaking around his mug. “Un-Unless Someone Put A Secondary Claim On Him, Meaning That They Would Become Their Alpha If Something Happened To Me.”

“Blue, I Don’t Want To Assume, But It Sounds Like You’re Asking-”

“I Am Asking, Papyrus” Blue tried to look Papyrus dead on, just so there was no way that he could misunderstand his intentions. “I Want You To Claim Honey Too”

The tension was thick in the air between them as Papyrus’s eyes went wide, but Blue felt like a huge weight had been lifted now that everything was on the table. 

“Wowie.” Papyrus muttered under his breath, looking completely lost in thought as he considered what Blue had said. “I Want To Look After Him If Something Happened, Blue- I Really Do. But I’m Not Sure About Claiming Him Considering- Um- What That Involves… I-I Don’t Think I Could Do That To Sans.” 

_Oh Thank The Stars_ If this was Papyrus’s only issue then he could reassure him easily considering _that_ wasn’t part of his plan at all. “There’s A Way To This Without The… _Lewd_ Things. You’re Soul Bonded With Sans Right?” Papyrus nodded with his flushed expression giving away exactly what he was remembering. “You Can Do A Similar Thing With Honey, It’s Not A Full Claim But Coupled With Marking Him It Will Still Be _Intense_ ” Blue made sure to stress the intense part, trying to be as clear as possible without making his friend necessarily uncomfortable. “But I Don’t Want To Do This If Anyone Is Uncomfortable, I Know That We’re Alphas And We’re Meant To Do What’s Best For Them, But Honey And Sans Need To Be Ok With This As Well”

“Gosh Blue, I Don’t Know What To Say…” Papyrus’s sockets were brimming with tears as he stood up and came around the table towards Blue. “I’m Honoured You Would Ask Me, I Need To Talk To Sans Obviously, But If He And Honey Are OK With This Then-” Pap dropped down to Blue’s level with a huge smile on his face. “I Accept”

Blue couldn’t help it, his eyes became starry as tears of his own flowed down his skull. “Of Course I’d Ask You Papyrus! You’re My Best Friend, And I’m Honoured That You’d Accept!” 

Papyrus didn’t need to ask to bring Blue into an embrace considering Blue’s arms were already open wide to hold him. They hugged it out while exchanging reassurances and Blue started to wonder why on earth he’d even been nervous in the first place. Papyrus understood him, and if Sans had been an Omega, Blue knew he wouldn’t hesitate to agree to the same thing. Speaking of Sans, he seemed to have been awoken by all of the noise and was now stood in the doorway looking sleepy and confused. Blue apologized, made his excuses, and left quickly. It would be better for Papyrus and Sans to have their talk alone so that Sans didn’t feel pressured into anything. As he was leaving he and Papyrus exchanged one last soft smile, reassuring Blue that he had made the right decision in coming to his friend for help. 

Blue made his way towards the machine of this universe as he contemplated what to do next. He thought about rushing home to tell Honey the news, but then he didn’t want him to feel pressured into agreeing either. Plus there was always the possibility that Sans would refuse, it was probably best he didn’t mention it until Papyrus had confirmed that everything was ok on his end. As he keyed in the code to his universe and stepped inside the machine he couldn’t help notice he was relieved to not have to bring it up with Honey immediately. He knew that he wanted to do this right, there was no doubt about that. But there was a side of him that wanted to enjoy Honey being completely _his_ for as long as possible. 

This feeling only grew when he arrived safely back home. Now that his anxieties over Honey’s future had been soothed a little, it allowed other feelings he had time to breathe. He couldn’t wait for Honey to wake up so that he could shower him with affection, so much so that he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off his brother if given a chance. Since he’d been out of action with his injuries, they hadn’t exactly had the chance to be as intimate as they wanted. He and Honey had been affectionate with each other and had more than their share of snuggles, but as Blue made his way around their house he could feel his magic starting to buzz in anticipation. He wanted his brother so badly, and with all his pent-up energy he couldn’t wait to pin him down and remind him who he belonged to. 

Surprisingly there was noise coming from the kitchen when Blue entered the house, and a smell so heavenly it sent tingles up his spine. Since they had become soul bonded Honey had actually seemed a lot more settled. His insomnia was lessening with Blue wearing him out in the bedroom, and although he still suffered from nightmares having Blue there to comfort him made them less terrifying to deal with. He had even shown more interest in doing things around the house; particularly in the kitchen. Blue didn’t have a sweet tooth like his brother, but he was more than happy to try the pies and pastries he’d been making. Blue’s smile only grew wider as he got closer to the kitchen, eager to try whatever his brother had cooked up for them today.

But when he got to the kitchen he froze, jaw falling open as his cock became instantly hard.

Honey was in the kitchen but there wasn’t anything cooking in the oven. Blue figured out that the heavenly smell was coming from his brother as soon as he saw him, a clear sign that he was entering heat again, but his instant boner had come from the position Honey was in. He was looking in their fridge for something to eat, bent over to reach the bottom shelf, giving Blue an eyeful of his shapely ass. Honey had his magic formed, another indication that he was going into heat, but he was only wearing his hoodie and some tight boxer shorts. And he still hadn’t noticed Blue had come in. Deciding to have some fun and hopefully make his intentions clear, Blue crept up behind his brother until he was able to place a hand on the curve of Honey’s ass.

“sans? oh ouch!” Honey said, rubbing his skull after jumping up and bumping his head on the way. “where have you been? i was worried you’d gone to train or something when you should be resting.” 

“I just went to visit papyrus, nothing too strenuous brother” Blue murmured while leaning into Honey a little further, preventing him from standing up properly. As soon as the clothed magic of his cock bumped against Honey’s ass he groaned, rolling his hips against his brother as he continued to talk. “i’m glad you’re awake though, i’m feeling a _lot_ better.” Blue made sure to thrust against Honey’s ass with a bit more force so that his brother could feel the press of his cock through his boxers. “think you can stay like this a little longer papy?”

Honey whimpered, clearly caught between his surprise and the approaching heat.“ you want to- in the kitchen!?” He said in an exacerbated whisper as Blue started to play with the waistband of his boxers. “wouldn’t you rather go upstairs and hhhn-”

Blue cut him off by pulling the thin material off him in one quick motion, hissing through his teeth when he saw that his brother’s pussy was already wet. “I Don’t Think I Can Wait That Long Papy” he gave Honey one last roll of his hips before dropping to his knees and using his thumbs to part the soft orange folds of his brother’s magic. “Besides… I’m Really Hungry.”

The effects of Honey’s approaching heat and his need to reassert his position as his brother’s alpha had taken away some of Blue’s patience. He was licking a stripe up Honey’s magic before he had time to answer, making them both moan. Honey had to widen his stance quickly to make way for Blue’s probing tongue. But with the way he was shaking already, it was clear that he didn’t mind. Blue moved his hands away momentarily to pull off his gloves and unzip his fly, the pressure on his cock becoming unbearable since tasting his brother’s juices. He resisted the urge to touch himself though, wanting to focus all of his attention on easing his brother into his heat. He knew the circumstances were entirely different from last time, but Blue wanted to make sure there wasn’t even a hint of fear over his heat this time. 

Now he’d had a taste of Honey, Blue tried to slow down a little so he could work his brother up slowly. He tried to focus on giving Honey’s pussy long and slow licks as his fingers spread him apart. But it only took a few swipes for Honey to start pushing back against his tongue, trying to get Blue to give him more. The little whines Honey made were sending jolts straight to Blue’s cock, forcing him to abandon his plan in favor of ravishing his little brother. He let Honey wiggle himself until Blue’s tongue slipped inside, moving his hand to the top of Honey’s pussy to play with the ball of nerves there. Honey squealed and bucked further onto Blue’s face, making his tongue press further inside, which just made Honey louder . 

Blue didn’t need to see his brother’s face to know that he was a bright orange hue, embarrassed that he was falling apart so quickly. He didn’t mind one bit though, Blue wasn’t sure if it was the heat or the relief from earlier but he found himself craving more and more of Honey’s noises. He adapted his pace to what Honey needed, using one hand to rock his brother back onto his face as he increased the pressure of his fingers on that sensitive nub. Blue could feel his own magic straining with need, his mind begging him to pull Honey into his lap and impale him on his cock. He knew that was their end game, but he really wanted to reduce his brother into a writhing mess beforehand. 

Plus; with the way Honey was blabbering, Blue knew he didn’t have to wait long at all.

“sans- oh god sans that feels so good” Honey cried out as he struggled to stay upright, leaning so much on their fridge that some of the food was starting to wobble inside. “please more- i-i need you.”

Blue growled and pulled his tongue out, logic finally winning through over the fridge not being the most sensible place for sex. Especially with what he had planned. He sprang to his feet and pulled a shaking Honey around until he could kiss him. It had been such an automatic movement that Blue only realized that his brother was tasting himself when he felt Honey moan. Blue led him back into the living room while deepening their kiss, unable to keep his hands from roaming all over his brother’s amazing body. He knew Honey still had hang-ups about his appearance, wincing a little when his hoodie was unzipped, but Blue honestly couldn’t get enough of him. 

Realising that they were getting nowhere fast Blue lifted Honey up so that he could wrap his legs around him and walk the rest of the way. It was a little awkward with his brother’s long limbs that refused to stop moving now that their magic was so close together, so there was no way that they were going to make it upstairs. Blue managed to manoeuvre his brother over to the couch, flipping him over and pushing him down against the soft cushions in a surprisingly smooth movement. Blue climbed onto the couch behind him, pulling up Honey’s hips so that he could line up properly. As soon as he felt the wet magic of Honey’s pussy on the head of his cock he was pushing into that tight heat, feeling himself getting drunk on pleasure before he was all the way inside. 

All of Blue’s plans to go slow disappeared when he heard Honey’s broken cries for more. It had been too long, and even though his pace was brutally fast Blue knew there would be time for tenderness later. There was no way they were only going to do this once. He let his instincts take over, rutting into his screaming brother as he leaned forward and bared his fangs. Blue had a fleeting worry that he had bit into Honey’s formed flesh too hard with the way he screamed, but then the tightening of Honey’s pussy told a completely different story. Blue growled and sunk his fangs in further as he snapped his hips forward. He could feel a knot forming at the base of his cock as he neared the edge, moaning low when he felt Honey’s magic stretching to accommodate him. 

Blue rode them through their climaxes with slow and deep thrusts, feeling his release sliding against Honey’s inner walls as his knot kept everything inside. Although they had both just came, Blue didn't want to stop. His hands were caressing and squeezing Honey’s flesh as he littered Honey’s back with more kisses and smaller bites. Honey had thrown his head back when he came and Blue could just about see his lust-filled expression over his shoulder. Honey was drooling, his sockets were lidded, and every little movement was making him whimper. With the knot in his cock still solid Blue’s movements were limited. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t continue. 

“It Sounds Like You Want Some More Brother?” Blue whispered next to his brother’s skull, hissing through his teeth when Honey started to shiver. Honey was gasping like a fish out of water, dumbfounded over the unexpected dirty talk. Blue chuckled low dragged his hands down Honey’s body when he heard his brother whine. “I Can Feel The Way Your Pussy Is Gripping Hold Of Me Even After You’ve Cum, Does It Feel Good Papy?”

“fuck, bro.” Honey whined, cursing again under his breath when Blue licked his vertebrae. “please keep talking like that, i-i really like it.”

“Really Papy? You Like It When Your Big Brother Talks Dirty?” Blue grinned against Honey when his brother shuddered as he spoke. His confidence was growing, he usually preferred to keep things clean even in lovemaking. But if he couldn’t be lewd when he was buried deep inside his brother, when else would he get the chance? “Why Don’t You Show Me? Keep Moving Yourself On My Cock.”

“sans!” Honey squealed, the blush on his face spreading until it was affecting some of his ecto-body. 

Blue didn’t hear a no though, and with a little patience, he felt Honey start to rock back into him. There was something so unbelievably hot about watching his brother take pleasure from him himself, so much so that Blue had to hold back from moving on his own. He wanted to enjoy it, he wanted all of his attention to be on feeling Honey move against him. But that’ didn’t mean he couldn’t help in other ways. 

“That’s It. Keep Rocking Into Me Papy, Rub Yourself In Small Circles Like This-” Blue moved one of Honey’s hands between his legs guiding him to rub himself while he rocked back on his cock. Blue thought his brother might have needed more encouragement but he was already circling his clit just the way he liked it and crying out in the process. Blue was struggling to hold back as his cock throbbed inside Honey, making a mental note to try and persuade his brother to masturbate in front of him in the future. It was just so _hot_. “-Do You Like How I Feel Inside You? Do You Like How It Feels To Be Full Of My Cum?”

“i-i ah!” Honey mewled as his pussy clenched around Blue’s knot. “i love it bro, i love this, i want more- i’m close again ah!”

“That’s It, Oh Papy You Feel Incredible, I Can Feel You Tightening Around Me” Blue felt light-headed, everything he’d been holding back from saying was literally being pulled out of him by his brother’s heavenly pussy. He couldn’t bring himself to care about crossing any lines, not when what he wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue.“I Want You So Bad, I Wanna Keep Filling You Up Until-Until-” He knew what he wanted to say, it had been at the back of his mind ever since they became mates. They’d been through so much together, why would this be any harder? _what was he waiting for?_ “Until I Make You’re Carrying My Kids”

“oh fuck sans! please- please!” Honey screamed as he came, but rather than slowing down his movements he just kept going. “i want it so much, i need your cum inside me again, fuck i-i ah! i want you to breed me sans. ah, shit!!”

Something snapped, Blue became all teeth and snarls as he ploughed into his brother over and over again. He never wanted Honey more than he did right now, and he wanted everyone to know, everyone to be able to see his belly swelling as a sign of their love. Blue felt so many emotions underneath all his primal urges too. The idea of starting a family with the one that he loved more than anyone in all of the universes was bringing tears to his eyes. But Honey’s mewls and cries for more brought him back to focus. There would be time to smother his brother in affection after he screwed him into the couch. _Hard._

The little discomfort that came with moving while his knot was still solid quickly disappeared when Blue’s magic adapted. He was so sensitive, unable to control his own voice any more. Honey completely overwhelmed his senses until he wasn’t able to think of anything else but moving inside the hot body underneath him. Honey’s limbs gave out he collapsed forward to scream into the pillows, but Blue had no problems with holding his pelvis up. This way he could grab and pull at Honey’s shapely ass while the wet sounds of their ecto-flesh smacking against each other filled the room. Blue was already close to cumming again, thoughts of being able to fill Honey to the brim flooding his mind.

“oh fuck bro, please! harder! i’m- i’m- oh shit!” 

Blue felt his legs become wet as Honey’s pussy squirted liquid magic from his powerful climax, throwing Blue over the edge with him. He fell forward as his cock bottomed out inside his brother, sinking his teeth back into his earlier bite as they both screamed. Blue’s hips kept jerking as hot ribbons of cum painted his brother’s insides. There was so much more for him this time too, and Blue quickly adjusted their positions so he was lied down and spooning his brother. Mainly for comfort, but also so he could see his brother’s stomach swell to accommodate the influx of magic. 

If Honey noticed how fixated Blue was he didn’t mention it, too preoccupied with coming down from an incredible high. But Blue couldn’t keep his hands still, smoothing them up and down the bulge of Honey’s stomach. He looked so _full_. Blue would have been ready to go another round from that sight alone if he wasn’t completely sure that any more stimulation would make his brother pass out. Blue could feel how the magic was taught and stretched as it tried to accommodate the influx of magic and he could even see the shine of Blue through his brother’s orange magic. The tone was soft and calming, and he couldn’t help imagining that this could be the colour of their child’s magic. 

It made his soul swell just thinking about it, but he knew he needed to calm down before he got ahead of himself. He needed to make his mate as comfortable as possible since he had no idea how long they were going to be stuck together after his double climax. 

“Papyrus? Do You Have The Energy To Teleport Us Upstairs?” 

Honey blinked a few times, clearly on the way to falling asleep already. “huh?oh...no i don’t.”

“That’s Ok, I Think-” Blue had to contort himself in an awkward way to reach up for a blanket he’d placed at the back of the couch, the bump of their overstimulated magic as he moved making them both shudder. “Here, I Don’t Want You To Get Cold.” he said while laying the soft throw over his brother and bringing him back into his embrace. Blue watched with a growing smile as Honey snuggled into him as if they were made to fit together. “You’re So Beautiful Papyrus, I Love You.”

Blue brushed a thumb over his brother’s cheek as his other hand continued to stroke across Honey’s swollen stomach. He met his brother’s watery gaze with tears of his own before leaning down to kiss him deeply. Blue didn’t need to say anything else, he knew that he still had to bring up what he and Papyrus had talked about but all of that could wait. He was happy he had a plan just in case something happened to him, but what really mattered was how they were just starting their life together as mates. And Blue couldn’t have been happier.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Alpha To Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240526) by [reaperzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz)




End file.
